Interrupted
by Indilee
Summary: Are we really crazy...? Or is it just a figment of our imagination...? One would hope that what we know our thoughts are real...that the insanity is not spreading...


First off: Don't ask me about Experimentation – the next chapter is almost done. So just don't ask. College is almost done with for this year and soon I'll be on summer vacation… So that means finals are just around the corner and I have things that need to be done before I manage to sit down and write. I average about a page a day on that story though, so it will be done soon.  
  
Remember: Don't ask about it. *cocks shotgun*   
  
This was written in about a two hour span yesterday since the idea hit me over the head while I was doing homework. Enjoy.  
  
Characters are copyright of SEGA. Writing copyright of Indilee. Steal and die.

I rated this PG13 since it's not my typical bloody mess of violence and whatnot. There is some swearing in it though, and a little violence, but I feel it's muted compared to what I usually write. Fair warning. ^^v

~~~~

Interrupted 

_            I don't know how long I've been here. All I know is that I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not crazy. I know who I am. I know what I can do. I know that I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not crazy._  
  
            My eyes keep moving. Always moving. I notice how they always smile at me… Like if they know something that I don't. It is as if they want me to be here. They're too nice to me. They're up to something. I just know it. 

            " It's time for your medicine." A female says to me sweetly. 

            I stare up at her for a moment and question it. I'm not sick. I don't need medicine. She hands me a paper cup with these odd colored pills in them. And then she waits. Waits for me to take them. I don't want to though. These things make me feel funny.

            " …Can I at least have some water?"

            " You should be able to take them without."

            " They hurt my throat when I do that…" Stalling, I know, but it usually works.

            She doesn't question that and gets me a glass of water. But she's still watching. Another paper cup. Clean and clear water this time. The pills contrast way too much with their awful pink color. The woman continues to stare. I know I either have to take these – or I'll be forced to. I really don't want fingers down my throat again. 

            One cup tip and the pills are in my mouth. The second cup comes and the water hits my tongue. I swallow.

            " Open."

            And I open my mouth like an obedient dog for her to check that I swallowed.

            " Thank you, dear." She's gone after that. 

            I know what these pills will do to me. They'll either make me sleepy or cut my reaction time in half. Or even both. Typically they find me on the floor in about an hour since my knees give out after awhile. I still don't like it. This feeling of sheer helplessness. I feel like a child who can't walk. When I know damn well that I can. I can run, jump, and do many other things that these other people can't do.

            But no one believes me.

            They won't let me prove them wrong either. 

            _God damn it…_

            The drugs are already kicking in. I think they're against me. I know I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be at home. Somewhere else. I have no friends here. The sleepiness comes. I fight and fight and for what? 

            To end up on the floor – once again – until they pick me up and put me to bed. 

            I'll wake up sometime tomorrow. Then they'll give me the fucking pink pills again and the cycle continues.

***   
            My head always hurts when I wake up from those pill symptoms. It's usually around lunchtime by the time I actually am able to function without one of them assisting me. They apparently don't like me running down the hallways. They probably think that I'm going to fight against them. 

            So they keep me drugged.

            It feels like shit when you have to be wheeled around in a chair like some decrepit old man. It's like the hospital. Or is that what they call it here? 

            It's a prison, really. I can't go anywhere without them watching me.

            They're all against me. 

            Somehow I manage to feed myself and then they give me these red pills. These usually mellow me out and I usually feel listless afterwards. At least I'm not like some of the other people here. They're crazy, really. I'm not though. I don't belong here. A man with a clipboard usually comes to talk to me but yet he doesn't really want to listen to me or my idea of being able to go outside. Scribble scribble goes his pen. He never lets me see the writing on the board either. The fucker. 

            There's only one or two of the other sheep in this place that are actually worth talking to. But I'd never turn my back on them. No way. One of them has a problem with matches apparently. I've heard things about a burning house and something to do with his liking of fire. I know I'll get burned if I get too close to him – but he's the only one who believes me when I tell him about how much I like nature. Another one has…different sides to her persona. Once and awhile she's really nice. Other times she's really upset and sobbing openly. I never really know what to expect with her. A lot of times I see the smiling people hauling her off somewhere. Kicking and screaming.

            It's really quite frightening.

            Other than those two – the rest are crazy. I still don't trust them.

            Because I'm not crazy. I don't belong here.

*** 

            God, I wish I could just go outside. Feel the wind in my hair. I love nature. But they don't let me outside. Bastards. I hate their smiles too. When people smile too much – they're up to something. Always remember that. 

            I protest about not being able to go outside. I protest about these fucking white sheets that they make me wear. I don't want to wear them. I WANT my own shoes back. Give them back to me, you fuckers. 

            They usually tell me to calm down or else I get to go back to my room. 

            Oh, like that's going to help. Fuck you too, asses. 

            It nears that time. Pink pills. Oh joy!

            The same lady always gives them to me too. And watches. I'm sick of her eyes. And that smile. She's up to something. I want the water again and she gets it for me, watches me swallow, checks, and then takes the cups away and goes on about her business.

            I wait. 

            Look around.

            And spit the pills out into the potted plant.

            Let them wonder why the hell I haven't dropped over. 

            Fuckers. 

*** 

            I suppose they must have a schedule or something. I had to pretend to be asleep when the lady came back to check on me. After she was gone, I started to think to myself. I need to get out of here. I don't belong here. I don't understand WHY I'm here. They claim that I'm delusional. I'm not! I know I can do the things I say I can. If they would only let me have my shoes back, I could show them. 

            They don't trust me.

            I suppose they have every right not to.

            I don't trust them after all. 

            I wonder if my friends are alright.

            I miss them.

            Because I know that they're not delusions. They're real. Their smiles are real. Not these…fake ones that pretend to care. 

            They just want to keep me here.

            They say it's for my own good.

            I say nay. I want to go home. I haven't done anything wrong to deserve to be here.

            I'm a fucking hero, god damn it.

*** 

            It felt good to get up on my own. To not have to lean on some person to get to the cafeteria where they feed us like the sheep that we are. I think they're worried about me and the pills. They're cunning enough to keep an eye on me when they probably assume that I didn't take them.

            Well, I didn't take them. So they have every right to assume. 

            But fuck them. I'll win. I'll get out of here. 

            I always did like a good challenge. 

            Red pill time came and went. 

            Those joined the pink ones in the potted soil when I got there. 

            I had paid enough attention the day before to realize that I only had an hour or so in order to make a break for it. I felt well enough to know that I could take half of them with no problem. It was the other crazies that I worried about. With me making an attempt to leave, would they lose what little sanity they did have left and follow? Or would they kill the others?

            Quite frankly I didn't care. I wanted out. I was going to get out no matter what.

            I tried not to stare at the clock. It was hard not to. The firebug had let me have his shoes, so I could run. He wanted to see me run after all. I told him that I was going to run soon. He'd enjoy that. I did want my own shoes, but there was always time to get them later. I needed to clear a path first. 

            The clock struck the time I needed and OFF I WENT.

            I heard a little cheer from my pyromaniac friend as I charged, running as fast as I could. The smiling bastards never saw it coming. I jumped and leapt off of someone's shoulders, heading for the door and to freedom. Wall walking was no problem for me, even though I do believe I startled the schizophrenic as I plowed on past her room. White cloth flew as I pulled off that awful garment they made me wear. I think I used it over someone's head to block their eyes. I was so close. Almost there. A few more feet…

            Bigger people came. Stronger ones. I tried to leap over them but someone grabbed my foot and slammed me into the floor. I struggled and kicked and clawed but they were hurting me anyway. Someone tried to hold me down. I screamed and bit and drew blood, spitting it in someone's face. I would have taken the fingers off if they hadn't gotten their hands away from my mouth. I didn't care. They were all scum to me. I fucking hated them for hurting me. For keeping me here like some sort of deranged experiment. 

            My head hit the linoleum floor when someone slammed it against it. I screamed in pain and wailed. I couldn't move. They were holding me down. I saw someone coming at me with a needle.No! Stay away from me – god damn it! I just want to go home!! 

            It hurt. So badly. Whatever the bitch stuck me with burned and I wanted to claw her eyes out right then and there. It hurt and stung but soon it started to numb… I couldn't feel my body after awhile and my vision got b l u r r y…

*** 

            I woke up in my room again. I wasn't sure if the whole ordeal had been a dream or not. One of the women came in though and led my drugged body to the clipboard man again. He told me about how they weren't happy about my running and how I shouldn't do it again, since I was a typically good patient there. I told him that I wanted to go home. He was, once again, not listening to me. Said something to the extent of me having to stay longer if I wouldn't let them help me. I didn't need their god damned help. I wanted to go home. See my friends. Go outside. I screamed at him because they wouldn't let me go outside…

            He wasn't listening. I was told to be good or else I would be confined somewhere. 

            I think I flipped him off when I left the room to be put out to pasture with the crazies. 

            I know I'm not crazy. I'm not delusional. That guy is against me and there was no way that I wasn't going to get out of here.

*** 

            I was going to try again today. I felt stronger after sleeping for so long. I knew I could take them this time. I'd crash through a god damned window if I had to… I watched the clock. It was getting close to pink pill time. Only this time a different lady came to give me the pills.

            And this time it wasn't a cup of pills.

            She had a needle.

            I wouldn't let her get near me. No way in hell. I hate needles as it is and I wasn't going to be drugged again. They just wanted to keep me in a stupor so I wouldn't attempt to leave. She was stronger looking than the other one who usually gave me the pink pills. A grab at my arm almost had me.

            I really didn't want to break her nose. But I did anyway. She went down quickly, letting me grab the needle from her and give HER the drugs. They liked them so much. Why couldn't they have them instead of me? I felt myself grin and took off again. I was going to get out this time. I told myself that I would. People came to stop me. I kicked someone, grabbed a pen, and then went, fighting and knocking anyone out who stood in my way. Someone new came at me with a needle.

            He got the pen slammed into his throat as I darted to freedom. 

            I got past the doors and headed down the stairs. I opened a window on one of the lower floors and jumped out of it, leaving my new white smock behind again. I was outside! It was exhilarating. Now I could run home. I could go away from this hellish place and be free from those pills and the fake smiles. 

            I bolted. I ran. I felt the wind in my hair and I loved it. 

            Something hit my shoulder as I passed the entrance to the grounds. It hurt. And soon it was sending electricity up my body. That hurt more. I fell and ended up eating gravel. Twitching on the ground like some bug that was slowly dying. The pain was horrible. I almost wanted to die then. I had gotten this far. Why did they have to stop me? Someone jabbed me with another fucking needle again and the world disappeared.  
*** 

            " I'm afraid this is for your own good."

            I glared at him. 

            " Violence only gets you in confinement."

            Fuck you. 

            " We're trying to help you."

            I don't need your help. I'm not crazy.

            " Your medicine will have to be given by shots now, I'm afraid."

            I wish you'd choke.

            This hurt. I couldn't move. White covered my body now and my arms were pinned against my chest. I felt the tight straps behind me, hidden from view. I was their prisoner now. They had even cuffed my ankles. I couldn't move. 

            " We'll make sure you get your nutrition as well, young man."

            You're going to let me starve, you fucker.

            He was looking over his clipboard now. 

            " 'Delusions of imaginary people, attributes of powers that no living person could have, violent tendencies'..." He looked up. " You're just one big ball of treatment." His hand tried to pet my head.

            I nearly took his fingers off this time.

            I regretted doing it though, since the orderlies held me down and shoved some sort of contraption in my mouth for me to bite on. I tried to bite them since it was my only attack now, but soon my mouth was filled with this bit like thing. I felt straps on my head as they tied something that reminded me of a muzzle over my mouth. I couldn't move my jaw or my lips. I could barely mumble anything. I felt like they stole everything from me now.

            " Once you learn to be good, we'll take that off." The man scribbled on his clipboard again. " Until then, I'll have to allow the nurses to give you your meals via IV…" He shook his head as he saw me trying to get up. 

            Soon I was jumped again and they restrained my legs more. I was almost completely immobile. I was scared now. They were going to let me suffocate… or die in some other horrible way… The orderlies left eventually and I was alone with that man again. He stared at my green eyes for awhile as I stared right back at him.

            His pen went back into his pocket and he lowered his clipboard.

            " I'm afraid you're going to be with us for awhile, Sonic the Hedgehog. Try to accept your treatment as soon as you can and we won't have to keep you in solitary confinement." 

            I watched his back as he left the room, closing the door behind him. I heard it lock a couple of times and I tried to move again…

            I couldn't move an inch. 

            First I was angry and struggled as much as I could.

            But soon it changed to a fear…

            I didn't want to be alone. Restrained like some sort of dog…

            I didn't want to be here.  
            I know I'm not crazy…! I don't belong here…

            …but…

            What if I did…? 

            I felt my cheeks getting wet from the tears that soon fell as I accepted my fate.  
*** 

            " How is our patient?"

            " Slowly breaking." The clipboard set down on the table. 

            A grin. 

            " Really now?"

            " Yes, I do believe we're making a breakthrough with the brainwashing. In confinement, he's realizing that he is alone. His friends? He believes that they're real. That they're living breathing beings who love him. You and I both know that these people ARE real and are most likely looking for him at this very moment. Soon he will not believe that any longer. We will break him of these thoughts of his life. He will no longer be the speedy blue hero. He'll just be a normal hedgehog – who believes that he's crazy and that he cannot function in normal society without hurting others."

            " Therefore he'll have to remain here…"

            " With the drugs we're feeding him…? He'll never figure it out. He won't wake up from the spell that we've begun to weave for him…"

            " Excellent…" 

            " He will be nothing by the time we're done with him. And even if his friends do manage to rescue him, he won't believe that they're there. They'll be figments of his imagination…"

            " Wonderful." Another grin.

            " Does this please you?"

            The grin was still there. 

            " Dr. Robotnik will be VERY pleased with the results. You have my humblest gratitude…for ridding the world of that pesky hedgehog."

            " I thank you."

            " Oh but it is I who should be thanking you for managing this task…"

            They exchanged final comments and goodbyes. Someone left the office and wandered down the hallway, pausing to stop and look in on the blue hedgehog in solitary confinement. His lips curled into a smile as he saw the torture of being completely alone having its toll on the straight-jacketed hero.

            " Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog… We will not meet again…" 

---  
  


Thanks for reading.   
Characters © SEGA  
Writing © Niki Pivonka/Indilee


End file.
